Blog de usuário:FuuHouHou/2 Cálculos de To Aru
Primeiro feito é do Arcanjo Gabriel Vaporizando uma Montanha. *'Descrição': "A moment earlier Curtana and Durendal had been cutting through the frozen wings of death, and now they could not even scratch the palm of the Archangel?s hands. The two blades had been stopped completely. Misha slowly turned, and her eyeless sockets seemed to stare at Carissa. BOOM! Another explosion, this time from Carissa and the Maiden of Versailles releasing explosive energy from their swords to escape from Misha?s grasp. Although they did not fall over, they skidded back a large distance from the force of their explosions, their hands still numb from it. ?hboirgFIRSTnbugbPRIORITYvoraghv? Her head moving slightly, Misha garbled in her indecipherable speech. She turned towards Carissa. ?nriosgnATTACKiorseorg? Misha raised her palm. Something happened. WHOOSH!! Something flew past Carissa?s face, and the mountain behind her was vaporized. She could not react at all. Misha realized this, and readjusted her aim, moving her palm a little bit. Como você pode ver na citação, Gabriel vaporizou uma montanha apontando seu braço para ela. 3320000000000000 (Cm3) * 25700 (Vaporização de granito) = 85324000000000000000 Joules Qual é 20392,925 Megatons Ou 20.392 Gigatons Muito acima do nível da Ilha. NOTA: Esse cálculo foi feito no Naruto Forums Segundo Feito Mjolnir vaporiza parte do Castelo de Radiosonde. Descrição: From the flow of magic power, the circular symbol, and the Thor’s hammer form the magician existed in, Kanzaki was able to guess what was coming next. She unhesitatingly fled. A bluish-white beam of light appeared coming from below and heading up as if to stab into the heavens. It shot straight through the center of that 20 kilometer radius circle. Immediately afterwards, a third of Radiosonde Castle was utterly annihilated. “Both its length and width are about twenty kilometers, right?” “If something that large fell from that height, there would be no avoiding an ice age.” “...” Kanzaki looked at the video, and her gaze sharpened slightly. Given its shape, its massive scale, and the fact that it was floating in the sky, Kanzaki doubted that she was the only one that was reminded of “that” fortress that had once plunged the world into chaos. Então esse é o feito. Agora, não se confunda, o raio do raio de 20 quilômetros não se refere à estrutura, mas a outra coisa. O próprio Castelo Radiosonde possui as seguintes propriedades: Com isso, podemos descobrir o volume total do Castelo Radiosonde, escalando a imagem. A perspectiva dificulta um pouco a escala, mas deve caber mais ou menos. Linha vermelha = comprimento = 20 km = 20000m = 2077 px 1 px = 9.6292729898892634 m 116 px = 1116.9956668271545544 m = linha verde = altura 303px = linha amarela = 2917.6697159364468102 m = largura de uma das partes transversais. Com isso, obtemos o volume através da soma do volume das duas partes da cruz menos o volume da interseção. Os dois primeiros serão aproximados como cuboides e os últimos como aproximadamente um quadrado. Então: 20000 * 1116.9956668271545544 * 2917.6697159364468102 + 20000 * 1116.9956668271545544 * 2917.6697159364468102 - 2917.6697159364468102 ^ 2 * 1116.9956668271545544 = 1,208522203146380738465241233838103501542411940850023e11 m ^ 3 = 1.2085222031463807384652412338381035015e17 cm ^ 3 Em seguida, temos que descobrir de que coisa é feita. Tem algumas esferas de metal encurvadas na parte inferior, mas para a parte principal. Kanzaki Kaori discovered something truly out of place in one section of Radiosonde Castle. It was unknown if the enemy was from the science side or the magic side, but that structure felt as if it had been built to look like the Star of Bethlehem, a magic side fortress. In order to give it the image of the fortress it was based on, the parts making up Radiosonde Castle had the designs of old churches and temples. É feito para parecer com antigas igrejas e templos, então eu assumirei que é feito principalmente de pedra. Por fim, precisamos saber que tipo de destruição foi usada. O próprio volume (Volume 2 do NT) não explica realmente mais, mas no Volume 6 do NT afirma o seguinte: Mjölnir’s body hid energy great enough to vaporize one third of a mobile fortress the size of a city. Eu diria que é bem provável que faça referência a como destruiu o Castelo Radiosonde. E se as cidades mais relevantes não fossem maiores, de qualquer forma (considerando que as cidades não teriam a forma de cruz, embora não tivéssemos um valor de altura). Isso também foi feito através de raios e os raios têm uma tendência a causar destruição com base no calor. Então, usarei a vaporização da pedra aqui, ou seja, 25700 J / cm ^ 3. 1.2085222031463807384652412338381035015e17 * 25700 = 3.105902062086198497856e21 J Dividindo isso por 3, porque ela destruiu apenas 1/3 da coisa, dá cerca de 10 ^ 21J. Nível da Arquipélago. ::::: thumb|left|374px NOTA Adaptei esse feito da VSB (Eles também pegam coisas daqui, não vejo problemas) Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:To Aru Majutsu no Index